


Identify

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [127]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellSammy is rather attached to his hair.





	Identify

~Unknown~

* * *

 

It was odd, that when the ink spit him out, everything he’d been missing when he’d been corrupted was returned. His missing finger, his organs, his eyes, his everything. It was...odd. He really had no other word for it, and that annoyed him.

Even in his maddened state, he’s grown used to his new body. He had the body mass his illnesses could never allow him, and over time, he’d gained a rather muscular toning. Whil Prophet didn’t appreciate it when he’d had it, Sammy missed his inky body in that way.

Still he was glad to be human again. Yet, he lacked something he’d considered important.

Decades ago, Sammy’s hair had reached down his back untied and unbraided, and before that had been even longer. He’d prefer it that way. When he was released from the ink, his hair was short, too short, with only a few longer tuffs remaining, and even those were barely any bit long. It was because he’d been pulling off his hair. After all that time it was shocking he hadn't been bald when he'd reemerged human

Now, his curls were starting to return, coming in thick as they use to always be.

He thought he looked too much like Johnny. Johnny had been a foot taller, brown haired and blue eyed compared to Sammy’s dirty blond and hazel, but with Sammy’s hair shorter, and his face less obscured, and because he was actively thinking about it, everything stood out.

Sammy hated it. Hated looking in the mirror and only thinking of his brother.

Thinking of how he’d failed Johnny.

He punched the mirror, cracking it, so he didn’t have to see his tears. _Didn’t have to see his brother's face in his._

Sammy couldn’t take this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise the next stories for this Given series will be out soon, because I bounce around this AU's timeline a lot, but keep an eye out for them.


End file.
